lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
YouTube
This is a wiki article about the YouTube website. To visit the website, see http://www.youtube.com/. YouTube is a popular Web site that was used to first introduce the lonelygirl15 series. YouTube allows anyone with an internet account and a camera to post homemade videos online. lonelygirl15 was the most-subscribed user on YouTube from September 2006 through April 2007, and remains in the top 60 as of February 2009. Originally, the videos on lonelygirl15.com and Bree's MySpace account were hosted by YouTube. From A Change In My Life through Mission Gamma, they were hosted on Revver, although videos were also posted on YouTube during that time. Since Mission Gamma, except for two events hosted by MySpace, videos at LG15.com continue to be hosted by YouTube. When Revver was being used, the videos would appear on Revver first. The delay between the posting on Revver and on YouTube would vary from a few hours to a few days. Since Revver's business model was to pay video creators through sharing of advertising revenue, it appears this strategy was intended to drive more traffic to the Revver version of videos. However, there were fans who remained loyal to YouTube, and refused to watch the Revver videos. The show moved back to YouTube once lonelygirl15 became a YouTube "partner", eligible to share advertising revenue. Unlike lonelygirl15, its spin-off show KateModern premiered on Bebo and only aired on YouTube on the account . LG15: The Resistance's videos were hosted on YouTube before any other website, and Harper's Globe already has a YouTube channel. Official Accounts lonelygirl15 Characters * Primary Account / Formerly Bree's account — * Daniel — * Gemma — * Jonas — * Taylor / Sarah — * Jules — * Spencer — * Nikki Bower — * OpAphid — * Tachyon — * Brother — * War Pylol — * Claire — * Hymn of One — Cast & Crew * LG15 Official — * Inside LG15 — * Jessica Lee Rose — * Becki Kregoski — * Maxwell Glick — * Sean Vincent Biggins — * Mesh Flinders — * Jenni Powell — KateModern Characters * Primary Account — Cast & Crew * Inside KateModern — * Neil Mossey — * The Days — LG15: The Resistance Characters * Primary Account — * Jonas — * Sarah — * Reed — * LifesBlood Labs — * Hymn of None — * Agent Whitcomb — * Daniel — N1ckola Characters * Ola — LG15: The Last Characters * LG15 Official — * Pilot Channel — * Erica — LG15: Outbreak Characters * Primary Account — * Mason — EQAL Accounts * Amanda Goodfried — Higher resolution versions Most of the series videos have higher resolution versions available. *If a higher resolution is available for the video you are watching, there will (usually) be a link reading "watch in high quality" below it. Simply click on this link and the video will reload in the higher resolution. *In order to default to the higher resolution when it is available, log into YouTube and navigate to "Account", "More", and then "Video Playback Quality". Then choose "Always play higher-quality video when it's available." (Please bear in mind that this results in a significant increase in video load times.) Often times, however, neither of these methods will work, despite there being a higher resolution available. If neither works, simply add &fmt=18 onto the end of the URL for the YouTube video you are watching, and, if a higher resolution is available, it will load. Category:Related websites